


Double Team

by beren



Series: Concealed [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Concealed - Georg is having trouble hiding his reaction to what he now knows about the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. She asked me to do a sequel to Concealed and she had been so good reading everything for me that I couldn't say no. So here it is.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+threesome/moresome), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom/georg](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/tom/georg), [pairing: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+threesome/moresome), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17), [series: concealed](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/series:+concealed)  
  
---|---  
  
Georg did his best to act as if everything was completely normal and he hadn't just seen two of his friends all but having sex in front of him. He even managed it through the concert and food and falling into bed on the bus, in fact he managed it right up until what was for them breakfast time. That was when he couldn't focus on someone else, because Bill sat down opposite him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Everything alright?" Bill asked in what for Bill was a very awake tone, having just fallen out of bed.

"Fine," Georg promised and looked at his friend.

He tried really hard to look Bill in the eye, he honestly did, but, the moment he looked at Bill, his mind's eye filled with the image of his friend in orgasmic bliss and he had to look away. He knew he was blushing, he could feel it, but there was nothing he could do about it. The best he could manage was fixing his eyes on his cereal.

"Shove over," Tom's voice only made it worse and he almost died when Bill did as he was asked and Tom slipped into the vacated space.

Now his brain replayed some of the details of his illicit spying exploits and, oh god, he was getting hard. Not once had he ever considered Bill or Tom in even a remotely sexual light and now that was all he could think about. He was going to be insane before the day was out, he was sure.

"You look flushed, Georg," Tom said while helping himself to Bill's cornflakes, apparently, much to Bill's annoyance, "you're not coming down with something are you?"

"Get your own bowl," Bill protested, giving Georg a little breathing room as the twins squabbled over the spoon.

"It's just warm in here," he said, managing a quick glance up.

At least the pair was paying attention to each other rather than him for now.

"But I want some of yours," Tom said and batted his eyelashes; "don't you love me anymore, Bill?"

That was it; Georg fled and didn't even bother about his dignity. He threw himself into his bunk, grabbed some headphones, turned on the TV and tried to pretend nothing else existed. He pointedly ignored the fact that anyone or anything else existed until they reached the next hotel. There was no gig that night, although they did have interviews most of the day, but that meant they were in the hotel overnight, which pleased Georg no end. If only he could get through the afternoon, he would be safe for a little while.

====

Georg all but fell through his room door, kicking it shut behind him. He was quite honestly exhausted; who knew that trying not the think about sex could be that tiring. He'd managed to lag behind the others after their last meeting and then claim he had left something on the bus so that he didn't have to deflect any invitations to hang out with the other three or anything like that. All he wanted to do was collapse and try and forget that he had ever been as stupid as to spy on the twins.

He dumped the book he really didn't want, but had picked up to prove he had needed something from the bus, on the bed and tried to decide what to do. Room service seemed like a good idea, since he was hungry, and since they were in a hotel there was no catering that evening, and then a long hot shower.

"Hey, Georg."

He almost jumped out of his skin and he did swear long and loud as he spun to find Bill standing in his bathroom doorway dabbing eye makeup with a piece of tissue. Bill appeared quite amused by his reaction.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Bill apologised as Georg tried to gather his scattered wits, "the hotel let me in. We were worried about you and I volunteered to come see; I didn't think you were ever going to get here."

"I'm fine," he said, reiterating what he'd said to anyone who asked all day; "just tired."

He had worked out a technique of looking straight over Tom or Bill's left shoulder when talking to them, so that he could appear to be facing them, but didn't actually have to focus on them. It helped keep his libido at least a little in check. That was until Bill stepped left, directly into his eye line.

"You've been doing that all day," Bill pointed out, catching his eye and refusing to let him look away; "now stop making out you're fine and tell me what's wrong."

No one would ever accuse Bill of being a mother hen; that was Gustav's job, but when Bill got an idea into his head it tended to stick and Georg knew he could no longer dodge the bullet. The thing was he had no idea what to do or say. He opened his mouth to lie, but nothing came out; he couldn't come up with any explanation except the real one.

"You're eyes narrow when you lie," Bill said firmly as he tried to come up with something to say, "so don't even bother."

Georg briefly considered throwing himself out of the window to get away.

"I will call in reinforcements if I have to," Bill told him in a no nonsense tone.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"You guys alright in there?" Tom's voice came through the barrier.

"Looks like I don't have to call," Bill said, walking towards the door without so much as asking for permission.

Georg sat heavily on the bed and watched his doom approaching as Bill let his twin in and then both came back towards him. The only small mercy was that Gustav wasn't with Tom to witness his demise. He was trying not to look directly at the pair, since, every time he did, his mind provided lurid images, but his gaze kept slipping back. He had found over the day that it really was very hard not to look at a Kaulitz when they were in the room.

"Still doing the not looking at people thing, then," Tom observed and Bill made an affirmative noise. "Georg, something's up; what is it?"

He tried to find an excuse, some viable reason that he could have for his behaviour, but far too much of his brain was occupied with thoughts so graphic they would have made a porn star blush.

"I saw," he finally blurted out.

Bill and Tom looked at each other, both not seeming to understand and all Georg could do was watch the non-verbal communication going on.

"Saw what?" Tom asked after a moment.

"You," Georg said, and saw that he still wasn't being comprehended, "together," he stressed.

Understanding dawned in Bill's eyes first and Bill looked straight at Tom.

"Oh," was all Tom said and there was a very awkward silence.

Georg put his head in his hands and tried to disappear.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Tom eventually asked and Georg almost laughed; that was the furthest thing from his mind.

He still didn't know what to say, but he did look up at them, sort of. Bill looked like someone had just killed his dog and Tom had virtually no expression at all; Georg wasn't sure what was worse.

"No," he said and at least Bill looked a little less ready to bolt.

"But you're disgusted by us," Tom said, as if it was obvious and this time Georg did laugh.

That made both of them look at him as if he'd grown another head.

"You don't get it," he said since neither twins seemed to have asked themselves the obvious question; "I saw you; don't you wonder how?"

Tom was frowning at him now in a way that suggested there might be violence.

"I was hiding," he said pointedly; "I hid because I knew something was going on with you two and I was worried. Then when I saw what you were doing I didn't stop you and I didn't say anything because it was the hottest thing I have ever seen. I can't look at you because every time I do I see ..."

He trailed off and waved his hands, since he was not saying what was actually in his head right then.

Bill looked rather shocked and Tom's face went blank again, then, slowly, Tom began to smile, and then grin, and finally Tom began to laugh. Now Bill was looking at his brother as if Tom had grown another head.

"You're horny," Tom said through laughs as if it was the funniest thing in the world; "you haven't been able to look at us because we get you all hot and bothered."

Georg didn't think it was that funny, but even Bill smiled just a little bit. They were the ones who were committing incest; Georg really didn't think he was the one that should be the centre of ridicule. He glared as best he could while blushing. After a moment Bill hit his twin on the arm.

"Shut up," Bill said with distinct finality; "we caused this."

And then Bill walked over and sat down next to him and Georg looked sideways as Bill patted his knee.

"You going to be okay?" Bill asked sincerely.

Just occasionally Bill was rather girlie and Georg decided that this was one of those moments. Unfortunately, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his feelings.

"Apart from being perpetually horny for the foreseeable future, I'll be fine," he said, hoping to divert the soul searching before it began.

From the look on Bill's face, his friend appeared to take the hint.

"That doesn't seem fair," Bill said looking over at Tom; "do you think that's fair?"

Non-verbal conversation was once again exchanged between the twins and all Georg could do was sit and wonder what the hell was going on now.

"We're getting you all worked up," Bill continued seemingly having had the response from Tom that was required, "we really should help you out with that."

Georg's brain stopped; it did not slowly come to a halt or meander off on another thought, it simply stopped dead and caused a ringing in his ears. He just about managed a thought along the lines of 'huh' when Tom sat down the other side of him and smiled at him.

"Only if you want us to of course," Tom said with a perfectly innocent expression.

"Nghhh," was what Georg said, but he was pretty sure that the twins figured out what he meant by the single vigorous nod he gave as well.

Bill smiled at him brightly and seemingly without a second thought shrugged out of the small red t-shirt. It took Georg's bemused mind about five seconds to catch up with that as he stared in what had to be a rather stupid manner. Bill was really very beautiful to look at and he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Just remember that he's mine," Tom said quietly in his ear, "and you can touch all you like."

Georg turned to look at Tom and found that the expression in his friend's eyes was very serious and it suddenly made perfect sense in his head. Bill had always been Tom's and Tom had always been Bill's and the two had simply taken it to the next level. Somehow that thought managed to kick start Georg's brain again.

"Really?" he asked; he definitely didn't want to step over any line even though the gentle throbbing in his underwear told him that he was very ready willing and able for the offer.

"He's bossy though," Tom said with a nod, "so you might find yourself out of your depth."

That wasn't really much of a shock, especially after what he had seen the previous day, even though at first he would have expected Tom to be in charge in the bedroom. Bill was bossy about nearly everything else, so it followed along rather nicely that Bill was the same in the bedroom. Georg was nervous and excited at the same time; he had never thought about being remotely intimate with another guy before the previous day, but his fantasies had had over twenty four hours to stew.

"He has very sensitive nipples," Tom whispered to him and Georg's hands began to move as if they had a will of their own.

Bill neither made a move to encourage him nor discourage him as he slowly reached out, but when his fingers contacted with skin, skidding over the surface of Bill's chest lightly, his friend closed his eyes and made a delighted little noise. Georg grew a little bolder and flicked lightly at what had been his target to begin with and Bill shuddered a little as he touched the hard little nub of nipple.

For a while Bill let him explore and play and then deep brown eyes opened and looked at him, making him suddenly realise that Tom may have been right about being out of his depth. However, Bill just leaned in and stole a kiss. It was not a gentle kiss and Georg could feel the passion as Bill's tongue skirted over his lips, asking for entrance. The hard nub of steel made itself felt as soon as he acquiesced and the feel of the metal brushing over his lips as Bill's tongue searched his mouth was enough to make him moan long and hard.

Bill had a very mobile tongue and Georg found himself thinking that Bill knew how to use it for kissing almost as well as his friend used it for everything else. It was no wonder that Bill could talk for Germany. When Bill put his head back and pushed against his hands again, obviously requesting that the previous play continue, Georg was almost disappointed. He wanted to play with the tongue stud some more.

He was so engrossed that he's almost forgotten about Tom, but he jumped slightly as he felt hands on his jeans and had to stop what he was doing as he looked down to find Tom's hands in his lap.

"You worry about Bill," Tom said as he looked round at his friend, "I'll worry about you."

Then Tom took his chin and made him look at Bill again,

"We'll both worry about you for a bit," Bill said and Georg faced back properly to find that he had just completely and totally lost control of the situation.

"Told you he was bossy," Tom commented and Georg jumped as Bill's long fingers wiggled into his jeans and rubbed him through his underwear.

He groaned as Bill squeezed gently.

"Been a while since we've seen you naked," Bill said, looking him up and down; "I think we should rectify that. You've been hiding your assets since we stopped being sweet and innocent."

That made Georg laugh, despite his current position.

"I don't think Tom's been sweet and innocent for a lot longer than that," he said and then gasped as Bill squeezed a little harder.

"Well since I was sweet and innocent then," Bill replied with a smile; "same principle though."

"Lift up," Tom said and Georg found himself obeying without question and his jeans and underwear were quickly pulled down.

"That's better," Bill said, pushing Georg backwards onto the bed.

Georg didn't even bother to resist and Bill urged him up the bed so that he was lying comfortably. Bill gave him a long slow kiss for that and then pulled back working at his own jeans. Tom took his brother's place, so Georg didn't have long to worry about being abandoned and kissing Tom was different because the piercing was on Tom's lip rather than tongue. He couldn't resist nipping at it and Tom moaned at him for his trouble.

"Wow, Georg," Bill said brightly, "you've grown."

He felt his cock jump at that praise and he couldn't help feeling a little self conscious when Tom pulled back to look as well. Both of the twins were focusing completely on him and it was rather nerve wracking and flattering at the same time.

"My, my, not like you to hide your light under a bushel," was Tom's comment.

Georg felt arousal course through his body; he found that he liked being the centre of attention. When Bill straddled him, he liked it even better, especially since Bill was as bare as he was and the friction of skin on skin was decidedly delicious. Georg just about managed to catch a glimpse of Bill's cock before Bill had their groins pressed together and moved with a very firm rocking motion.

"Oh hell," he all but groaned out, "do that again."

Bill's laugh was a little breathless, but his friend did as he was asked. The feeling of Bill's cock next to his own was incredible; far better than any girl who had rubbed herself against him like this. He lifted an arm and let his fingers play over the back of Bill's neck, tangling in the other boy's hair as Bill continued to move. His eyes fell shut as he enjoyed the wonderful sensations.

When Bill paused, he just about managed to stop himself complaining, but he did open his eyes again and he saw a sight that made his cock throb insistently. Tom was naked as well now and was climbing to straddle him behind Bill. Tom pushed himself flush with Bill and then Bill began to move again.

It took the twins only moments to find a rhythm where Tom was rubbing against Bill and Bill was rubbing against Georg in such an amazing way that Georg almost forgot his name. The sight of Tom nestled so close to Bill that at times they were the same creature with two heads was quite honestly one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. He could see them becoming lost in each other very soon after they began, but it didn't matter, because they were letting him share it. It was wonderful and incredible and he knew it couldn't last much longer.

When Tom's arms snaked round Bill, sliding over hard nipples that Georg had been playing with only minutes before, he knew it would not be long. He could feel the pressure building in his balls; the delicious heat that signalled this was enough to send him over the edge. Keeping his eyes open this time, he watched Bill and Tom move in perfect harmony and felt the pressure of Bill's movements against his cock and it was all it took. Moaning out his pleasure he shuddered in one wave from his centre to his tips and shot hot liquid between him and Bill.

This just seemed to spur on the twins and he wound his fingers in the bed sheets as Bill continued to brush against his sensitive body, forcing everything he had from his body and then more. He had seen the look on Bill's face before; the one that he knew meant Bill was close, but he had never seen it properly on Tom's because of the angle he had been at. The pair looked almost angelic.

"Tom," Bill whispered before arching up and shooting ribbons of milky liquid onto Georg's stomach.

"Bill," Tom replied at almost the exact same moment and shuddered against his twin.

Georg watched it all and, rather than feeling excluded from what Bill and Tom obviously shared, he felt strangely honoured to be part of it. He knew why they had found each other; the twins were perfectly matched and he couldn't remotely think it was wrong. As he lay there breathing hard, watching Bill and Tom slowly returning to reality, it was suddenly about more than the sex. He could see the love burning brightly between Bill and Tom and he knew without a doubt that he would be more than willing to protect what he was witnessing. Even if they never let him be part of it again, he would never let anyone take that away from his friends. Now he knew he could look them in the eye again; and he'd save the risqué mental images for when he was alone in his bunk.

**The End**


End file.
